This invention relates to a visual display with backlighting.
Display devices, such as in the present inventor's above-listed U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,033, often utilize a light mounting technique wherein the light bulbs protrude forwardly from the face of a display surface. In such instances, the display surface must be provided with openings to accommodate the bulbs. In some instances, it is desirable to eliminate the prominence of the light bulbs, and also to eliminate the cost of hole formation in the display surface itself.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems and utilizes the concept of backlighting an imperforate display membrane which provides the front display surface. This is accomplished by placing an apertured support between the light source and the display membrane so that the light travels through the support and forms a spot on the membrane at a desired position having display indicia in registration therewith.
In addition, when a plurality of interchangeable flexible display membranes are to be used, vacuum means are provided to hold the respective membrane in place. The vacuum is provided at the light transmission openings in the support and adjacent the display indicia. Additional vacuum openings may be disposed in the support and which are removed from the light transmission openings and registered indicia.